Sleepover secrets
by The-geeky-cauldron
Summary: Spitfire, chalant, little bit of supermartian. Lots and lots of fluff-shamelessly fluffy. A one shot. M'gann, zatanna and arty have a sleepover they tell secrets do they realise there are security camera in the room? Read to find out.


Zatanna occupied the top end of the couch, artemis took the bottom whilst m'gann sat in the middle but had a sleeping bag on the floor. They were all dressed in pyjamas covered in blankets and cushions watching a movie, it was around 9:30 at night and the movie was drawing to an end.

"So we could either play truth or dare or just be honest with each other and tell each other secrets" m"gann said excitedly.

Zatanna liked the idea, artemis was a little unsure but with some persuasion she agreed.

"So m'gann how are things going with you and supey?" Zatanna teased.

"What who said i liked him" m'gann blushed.

"Errr you" artemis said

"I never said that"

"But your actions did, such as you always stare at him longer than you need to, you always blush around him, you're blushing now" zatanna answered.

"Okay ,zee, i do like him but what if he doesn't like me, i don't want to look like an idiot in front of him"

"Well he obviously does like you" artemis added

"And you know that because..." M'gann asked

"Oh right i over heard him and kid idiot and kidflash was teasing him about you"

"And arty what were you doing listening in on kids conversations?" Zatanna smirked.

"Oh well it was late at night and I was coming back from the bathroom, kid stupids door is on the way back and i just heard the conversation" artemis blushed.

"Awww does our little arty have a crush on wally" zatanna patronised.

"What no...why the hell would you say that" artemis refused blushing furiously.

"The colour of your face is evidence against your point plus how much you look at him, also you are always insulting him to hide you're liking for him" m'gann explained to her.

"What no i insult him because...because he IS an idiot" artemis offered weakly.

"No way arty you like him"

"No i don't why do you think i actually do, he is just so ignorant, idiotic, stupid, chaotic, small-minded, cute, stupid, boastful, funny, handsome, courageous, sweet-" artemis stopped herself from describing wally any further "i didn't mean to say that, why did i say that out loud"

"Ohhhh so it was in your head was it arty" zatanna giggled

"Well yes no maybe...it doesn't mean i like him ok, and why the hell did i say those things"

"Well zee may have cast a truth charm when we you started talking about wally" m'gann laughed.

"Ughhh i hate you two so much right now"

"Maybe you do but you will thank us later on"

"Ha unlikely" artemis laughed.

"you so will when you and him are together" zatanna laughed enjoying the usually calm and collected artemis squirm around.

"So arty, why are you blushing so much" m'gann giggled

"Because its hot In here" artemis blushed back

"M'gann, i can't see arty in here can you?" Zatanna said smirking.

"Well actually no i can't, where do you think she is?" M'gann giggled as artemis glared at them with suspicion.

"Well i think she could be Egypt, because she's in denile" zatanna said as she burst out laughing.

Artemis was torn between humility, amusement and annoyence "how many times do i have to say i don't like him"

"Artemis you said you would be truthful, and i know i do not understand all of sleepover rules but to be truthful is one of them" m'gann said putting on her best puppy dog face.

Artemis felt guilt well up inside of her "alright alright perhaps i like the idiot a little bit" she said measuring out about 3 mm with her thumb and fore finger. Zatanna arched an eyebrow at her "fine, i like him a bit" zatanna crossed her arms her eyebrows going higher "ok i like a fair bit" zatanna eyebrows were now in danger of disappearing into her hair, "ok i have a massive crush on wally west,ok" artemis said in a raised voice.

"Shesh ok arty no need to shout, if you're lucky kid might have heard you"m'gann said.

"No if i am lucky he won't have heard me, promise you won't tell anyone else or mention it ever again" artemis pleaded.

"Ok, we won't tell anyone" m'gann promised.

"But when were alone we want to know all about this crush on wally, that you have." Zatanna smirked

Artemis,who thought it was zatannas turn to spill the beans, asked "zatanna why are you so obsessed over my love life, don't you have you own to focus on"

Zatanna tried to frown but her face started to turn red "wh-what do you mean..?"

"Well robin of course, silly" m'gann giggled.

"Oh no, no i don't like him...i don't like him like that" zatanna said

"C'mon zee at least when i was denying liking wally i put effort into it, you're not exactly being chalant about it either."

"I am putting effort into it...hey! chalant is mine and robs thing...well I mean I'm not denying liking robin well i am but-"

"C'mon zatanna were not going to laugh at you for liking robin" m'gann said kindly

"Yeah were just going to tease you about it, like you have with me and m'gann, you can trust us" artemis smiled."plus i can tell you something about him".

"Ok i do like robin, so tell me what do you know about him?" Zatanna asked hurridly

"Oh well i was walking past-"

"Wally's room?" M'gann and zatanna finished.

"Yes" artemis confirmed with a blush "anyway i heard your name" artemis said looking at zatanna, "then i heard robin saying about how he didn't like you, but wally kept insisting he did and he eventually-after like hours of insisting he didn't- admitted to liking you, well with the help of blackmail."

"Really" zatanna squealed.

"Yes you two are so lucky, you know superboy and robin like you. And ironically thanks to wally" artemis sighed.

"Cheer up arty, i'm almost certain if you had stuck around ,after both robin and conner said they liked us, they would have made him say he liked you." M'gann comforted.

"We could ask" zatanna said

"NO" artemis yelled

"Errr why" zatanna asked.

"Because then he will know i like him, perhaps you could ask robin, zee"

"I could ask conner" m'gann offered.

"Its a nice offer but conner and wally aren't as good friends as robin and wally" zatanna pointed out.

"Yeah thanks m'gann but just concentrate on going out with superboy" artemis smiled.

"Soooo artemis why do you like wally?"

"I thought i had already told you, even if it was involuntary" artemis said muttering the last part.

"What was that" zatanna asked

"Nothing" artemis said, a thought struck artemis "errrr m'gann, zee, does this room have security cameras?"

"Oh god it does"zatanna whispered not quite sure why though.

"Well zee, m'gann I'm gonna go to the loo" she said hinting as much as possible

"Yeah i'll go with you" zatanna said "c'mon m'gann".

* * *

><p>They all walked out and diverted to the security room, no one was in there; well that was until the door swung closed and wally and robin stood there ( how they managed to fit there, it was unknown).<p>

"Hey guys so ummm how long have you been here?" Artemis asked awkwardly

"Well couple of hours, it was our turn to sort through security footage" robin smirked.

"And what we found was pretty good, arty you really need to stop walking past my bedroom at night"

"Well your bedroom is on the way to the bathrooms"artemis mumbled.

"Yeah yeah whatever" wally said grinning back with a wink "conner is in his bedroom" he informed m'gann. She nodded with a slight blush and walked out.

"You gonna say anything" robin asked zatanna who looked up at him with a glare.

"I think you're the one who needs to talk robin, you know how zee feels" wally smirked.

So robin walked off with zatanna in hand.

"Wow you really are mr matchmaker aren't you" artemis joked.

"Well you could say i don't want my friends to be lonely, and nor do i" he said seriously, looking artemis in the eyes. Grey met green. "Look i know things didn't get off to a great start when we first met but at least you can say i defiantly fell for you the moment i lay eyes on you"

An audible groan was heard coming from artemis "worst pick up line ever, west"

"Hey at least i am trying to-"kidflash was cut off by artemis kissing him, rather forcefully you might add.

"Alright so perhaps you may have heard me say i really like you and you have it on camera, don't let it go to your head."

"Wouldn't dream of it babe"wally grinned

"Alright so i know you like me and i like you-"

it was wally who started the kiss this time, when he broke off he whispered "you talk to much" he then wrapped his arms around her waist and continued kissing her.

After they had both finished and wally panted "yes, you are my girlfriend"

"How'd you know thats what i was gonna ask"

"Because it was obvious"he said smirking, he stood up "i can't believe i have you saying you like me on film"

"Shut up west"artemis growled.

"Definitely my spitfire"

* * *

><p>So, zee, is chalant really our thing?" Robin asked smirking.<p>

"Shut up, rob" zatanna blushed "you shouldn't have been watching us on the SECURITY cameras" she said emphasising the security.

"Yeah yeah whatever, but if i didn't i would have never known you liked me and i could never have said i really like you zatanna"

"Yeah thats sweet and all but you still should not have been watching us the security cameras." Robin thought this would be a good time to get himself out of a hole he was clearly not going to get out of easily.

"So you want to go out and watch a movie or something?" He psaid rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright batboy"zatanna said smirking "so are you feeling the aster"

"Sure am-wait how did you know about that?"

"Superboy and wally have told me all about your made up words, such as aster and whelmed but we will always have chalant"

"We sure will" robin grinned seizing the opportunity to kiss zatanna.

* * *

><p>Both couples headed to the lounge. Wally and artemis got there first and switched on the tv looking for a good film. Zatanna and robin came in ,seeing wally and artemis snuggled together.<p>

"So i'm guessing you two lovebirds just got together" robin teased.

"Sure did" wally said grinning dopily at artemis, receiving a half glare, half smile. "So did you two..." Wally asked smirking.

"Yes wally" robin replied sitting down with zatanna.

Kidflash's smirk grew larger"so did you-"

"Shut up" robin grumbled.

"But-" kidflash began again

"Shut up" robin said again but giving him his 'i'll tell you later' look.

"So what you watching?" Zatanna asked

"Ughh i don't know, you choose" artemis said.

"Ok...what about the hunger games?" Zatanna said

"Ugh" wally and robin groaned

"Well its that or a chick flick, boys" artemis laughed.

"Alright hunger games it is" wally said caving in.

Whilst the film was on kidflash and robin would sneak glances at their girlfriends in hope of a kiss, their wishes did not happen until the near end.

Artemis looked up seeing wally staring at her she gave him her 'what' look, wally gave her his 'you looked up at me' kind of look, artemis tried to glare back but somehow ended up kissing him.

"Did they just gave a conversation without talking?" Robin questioned.

"I think so" zatanna giggled watching her friend kiss wally.

"You wanna try?" Robin asked hoping for a kiss

"No i have a better idea" zatanna stated.

"What is th-" robin started before being preoccupied with zatanna kissing him, which he gladly returned.

* * *

><p>Not to long after the film had finished and everyone walked back to their rooms well except zatanna followed artemis back to her room, and wally ran into robins room even before robin got there.<p>

As robin walked in he saw kidflash sitting on his bed with his 'spill now' face on.

"What do you want to know?" Robin sighed already starting to blush.

"So you asked zatanna out, what else did you do" wally said lifting his eyebrows with a smirk.

"I kissed her thats it" robin said.

"With toun-" wally started

"Maybe, why do you wanna know?" Robin asked the colour of a tomato

"You know its what friends do" wally said laughing.

"Wally" robin moaned.

"Im just teasing lighten up" he replied

"Ok well were going out on a date tomorrow, what about you and arty"

"Well she is defiantly my girlfriend, we have kissed, we haven't set up any dates yet"

"Wow you seem like a completely different person, last time i even accused you of liking artemis you had a hissy fit and flipped out"

"No i didn't" kidflash said his cheeks flaring up.

"You did, you just couldn't admit it"

"Neither could you"

"I didn't like arty"

"You know what i mean rob, with zee"

"Yeah well..."

"Who would've thought there'd be a day where robin, the boy wonder, didn't have an answer for something".

"Oh wow wally you are so hilarious and mature"

"You're one to talk, you had to wait for me and arty to start kissing to kiss zee"

"I didn't have an opening you did"

"True very true" kidflash said stoking an imaginary beard "Lets just agree i'm the best at romance-"

"KF you're not

"Am i or am i not the guy with an official girlfriend?"

"Yeah you're first"

"Dude, not cool" wally whined at him

* * *

><p>"So how was it with wally" zatanna asked<p>

"Amazing...of course you can't tell him that, i will never hear the end of it. I mean its bad enough he has me saying, no shouting, i like him on tape" artemis confided in zatanna, rather flustered.

"Artemis calm down, you two have only kissed nothing more"

"You have no idea what wally is like, zee, he is cute, funny, adorable, smart, intelligent, couragous, handsome...*cough cough* but when he wants revenge or to be horrible he can be"

"Artemis you're his girlfriend now, he wont be horrible or mean to you and if he is looking for revenge it will be playful and funny not evil and horrid"

"Ok i guess you're right zee, thanks"

"No problem, now i've got a date with batboy tomorrow wanna help me get ready tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure zee, and errrr batboy? Thats new."

"Oh something i'm trying out you know how you call wally 'baywatch'"

"Ohhh so a cute pet name" artemis grinned.

"Well..ughh yeah i guess, i think he likes it"

"Just keep calling him it, i mean wally has no idea what baywatch means"she said sniggering "but he loves it, to be fair i have no idea what spitfire means" artemis said rambling on to herself

"Awwww thats is such a cute nick name" zatanna exclaimed

"What" artemis said breaking off her chain of thought from wally

"'Spitfire' its so cute"

"Is it? Well baywatch does like to think of himself as a romantic" Artemis asked.

"Yeah robin dosen't even have a pet name for me"

"Im sure he'll think of one" artemis assured her, making a mental note to tell robin this "so i've been wondering ,since i have told you so many times why i like wally, why do you like rob?"

"Ohh errr" zatanna said her cheeks turning red.

"Zee just tell me, i told you why i like wally" artemis coaxed her

"Oh uh well i guess rob is funny, he's fit, just so cute, sometimes just soo cluelessly adorable, courageous, not to mention clever and-"

"Ok zee i've heard enough"

"Oh right sorry" she blushing more, not making direct eye contact

"There's something else isn't there" artemis said smirking

"Well his little trademark laugh and how he just disappears and reappears, oh and how much he really cares about his friends"

"Really you like him for that? I hate that laugh and when he disappears"

"Well its what makes robin...robin i guess" zatanna said simply.

Artemis who was currently wiping away a fake tear with a tissue said 'that was so emotional, zee"

"This isn't what i signed up for when i joined young justice"

"Me neither but i'm sorta glad i told you about wally but you're so going to tease me after anything i do with him"

"Is this just being a teenager?"

"I'm almost certain of it" artemis said grimacing "though there are some perks like me getting to tease you about rob"

"But i can easily just get back at you about wally"

"Oh shut up i really don't know why i like the idiot" artemis said blushing.

"Because i am so funny, cute, handsome, courageous, sweet as i recall...and i am your ninja boyfriend"

"Kidmouth you left all the bad parts out"

"Yeah well thats because the plus points outweigh the bad"

"Anyway go away before i go and there and do that"

"Make me" he called back you could almost hear him smirking.

"Wally go away we are talking" zatanna called out.

"Fine fine i am going"

"Wait let me check" artemis said getting up "yep he is gone"

Zatanna gave her a questioning look.

"You can never be to careful with baywatch"

"Amyway i am actually going to bed now" zatanna said.

"Right, have sweet dreams...about robin" she added slyly as she exited the room. As artemis walked away she heard a very loud "shut up" coming from zatannas room.

As artemis headed to her room she smiled to herself well that was until she felt a gust of wind passed her and she felt her self being picked up.


End file.
